


Morning Lullabies

by emynn



Series: Britin Song Drabble Challenge [12]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin loves quiet mornings like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> Another in the Britin Song Drabble Challenge, this one inspired by Ingrid Michaelson's [Morning Lullabies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vNOeu-aCVhU).

Justin wakes slowly as the sunlight streams into the loft. They’d had a late night last night, not getting back until nearly five in the morning. Then they’d fucked, of course. Justin isn’t even sure what time they’d finally fallen asleep. He glances over at the clock. It’s barely ten now. He’s surprised he feels as awake as he does.

Next to him, Brian snores softly. It’s one of Justin’s favorite things about him: that this gorgeous god of sex snores in his sleep. He rolls over and brushes his lips over the patch of light on Brian’s forehead. Then, not content with just that, he curls himself against Brian’s body, draping his arms across his chest tightly enough to feel Brian’s heart beat, but not tightly enough to wake him.

Justin loves quiet moments like this, especially after everything they’d been through with Brian’s cancer. Seeing Brian like this, so beautiful and peaceful in sleep, is like a balm to Justin’s weary soul. 

“Mmmph.”

“Shh,” Justin says, rubbing his hand over Brian’s chest. “Go back to sleep.”

“Time?”

“Far too early for you to be up,” Justin says. “We got in late last night, remember?”

His eyes still closed, Brian smiles. “Because you wanted to dance to that one last song. The  _dada, dadaaa, dada daaa_ song.”

Justin smiles and kisses Brian’s cheek. “That’s right,” he says, and then sings back to him. “ _Dada, dadaaa, dada daaa._ ”

Brian nuzzles Justin’s neck, burying himself into Justin’s embrace. He doesn’t say anything else, simply lets Justin comb his hair with his fingers. 

Justin watches the light coming in through the window dance over Brian’s body and continues humming along to that one last song song, content.


End file.
